


Got you

by mooncat666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 蓋X康
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: -防雷-很重要、這篇是蓋康、蓋康、蓋康！蓋文X康納 前後順序有極大意義！覺得雷的人拜託千萬不要點進來XDD甜品向，完全不虐，就是純粹蓋康PWP大概就是和平路線後，沒有任何前提下的蓋文和康納的腦補交往文之類的（？？？





	Got you

　　偵訊室內隔著單向玻璃後面坐了個看起來侷促不安的嫌犯，被帶進來已經很久了，卻不見半點動靜，讓他十分不安。

　　這是警察的新手法是吧？

　　隔著一片玻璃的另一頭，最新型的警用仿生人正坐在蓋文．李德的大腿上，用他精密細嫩的舌，貪心地在人類的口裡攪弄著。

　　「你還不去訊問嗎？」蓋文稍微拉開了仿生人的頭。「他等你很久了。」

　　「讓他等……」仿生人有點微喘，就算知道是模擬出來的，還是讓眼前的人類稍稍地動了心。

　　「這裡可是局裡，貪心的傢伙。」蓋文口中唸著，手卻還是伸進了襯衫中間的細縫，撫摸著仿生人細緻的肌膚。

　　「嗯？啊……」合身的制服有點緊繃，讓仿生人向後仰的幅度被限制住了。

　　蓋文轉了椅子的方向，把腿上的仿生人放下了地，拿起資料夾拍了他的屁股一下。「好了，快去訊問犯人，問得好才有獎勵。」

　　他被放下時帶點錯愕，但下一秒就整整自己的衣衫，拉好領帶。「我一向精準完成任務。」

　　「我知道。」蓋文笑著把手上的資料夾交給他。「交給你了，康納。」

　　微微一笑，康納便往偵訊室內去。

　　蓋文隔著玻璃看著康納訊問，唇角不禁牽起笑容。

　　如果早個半年多前，在他第一次見到康納那天，如果有人告訴他自己會跟康納接吻，他還不打爆對方的鼻頭？

　　犯人招供了，康納正經的臉轉向玻璃，露出了閃亮的眼神，一副快誇獎我的表情，讓另一頭的蓋文忍不住大笑。

　　「Good Job, My Dear.」

　　他直接開了麥對著偵訊室內誇讚，得到了真心燦爛的微笑以報。

 

＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊

 

　　仿生人和平抗爭結束後二個月，康納回到了底特律9667分隊任職，原本康納及漢克都認為二人應該會繼續搭擋，但沒想到福勒的安排卻出人意表。

　　「從今天開始，康納你的搭擋換成蓋文。」

　　「咦？可是……」

　　「幹嘛把那老頭的塑膠玩具塞給我！」

　　「以行動力來分的話你們二個一起行動破案機會是最高的。」福勒冷冷地看著二人。「只要你們不要扯彼此後腿，也別忘了你們互扯後腿也會影響到分局的效率。」

　　「Shit！」蓋文怒氣沖沖的離開，誰要接手那老頭的破玩具啊！

　　康納看著蓋文的背影，其實福勒講得也不無道理，以漢克的年紀繼續衝鋒陷陣也的確是不太好。「我知道了，我會盡力。」

　　仿生人倒是輕而易舉的接受了這項安排，只有人類怒火難消。

　　「李德警探，根據計算，我們二個搭擋在破案率上會提高67.03％，如果你不放下成見……」

　　「媽的破塑膠還不用你來跟我說教！」蓋文瞪了他一眼。「我還分得清公跟私！」

　　的確，以破案率來說，李德警探在這方面算是不錯的，只可惜手法粗暴了些。康納掃描了警局內部的檔案。

　　「我認為我們有必要先抛下成見。」康納把手中的咖啡擺在蓋文面前，以社交軟體的評估，這應該是好的作法。

　　「……你沒在裡面加什麼鬼東西吧？」蓋文皺著眉看著那杯咖啡，活像黃鼠狼給雞拜年……

　　「算是對檔案室的事向你道歉？」

　　「操！」講到那件事蓋文就滿肚子火。「滾一邊去！」

　　嗯？李德警探的壓力值好像提升了？康納側歪著頭，一臉不解。「李德警探還很在意那件事嗎？」

　　「去你的破爛塑膠再提那件事我真的轟了你！」這仿生人是聽不懂人話，在警局裡可以不要來煩他嗎？

　　「容我提出異議，第一，我不是破爛塑膠，請你稱呼我康納，第二，仿生人臨時法已經施行，如果你真的轟了我恐怕會讓你吃上官司。」

　　蓋文差點就被氣死在自己坐位上。「滾開！」

　　剛開始搭擋的情況沒有多好，二人幾乎一句話也不會對上，最多是公事上簡單的語句，蓋文的確是沒再用破爛塑膠之類的辭，但對著康納頂多就是用「喂」或者是「欸」，並不願意開口叫康納的名字。

　　基於秉著對工作的尊重，二人沒有將私仇放在公事上，讓這對被硬湊的搭擋破案效率驚人的高。

　　雖然蓋文還是很不爽。

　　然而情況的改變總是來得突然，轉變的速度也是快到驚人。

　　蓋文一把拉回為了要追嫌犯而奮不顧身衝到快速車道上的康納，奔馳而來的貨車就在康納背部距離不到三公分旁呼嘯而過。

　　比他略矮一點的蓋文把康納拉入懷的時候，人類有溫度的呼氣落在康納耳邊，聽起來急促而緊張。

　　「你他媽的有什麼毛病！追人追得連命都不要了嗎？」蓋文脫力地倒在高速公路邊坡，憤憤地對著還在他懷中的仿生人大吼。「這樣撞下去修得好有鬼！」

　　康納愣愣地感受蓋文的心跳，下意識地掃描著人類的生理狀況。「你在擔心我嗎？李德警探？」

　　「廢話！快從我身上滾下去！」

　　蓋文躺在邊坡，康納剛剛為了掃描蓋文的狀況而坐起了身，遠看整個形成了有點令人害羞的畫面。

　　康納聽話地站起了身，拍拍身上沾染的土，伸出手。

　　蓋文盯著康納伸向他的手許久，最後還是將手疊了上去，讓康納拉他起身。

　　「謝謝你，李德警探。」康納第一次對蓋文露出了十分真誠的笑容。

　　「……哼。」蓋文哼了聲。「所以，康納你剛才有把犯人的臉記起來嗎？」

　　康納第一次從蓋文口中聽見自己的名字，稍微花了時間運轉了一下。「李德警探剛才是叫了我的名字嗎？」

　　他發出來的語氣像個發現新玩具的小孩。

　　「你耳朵是撞壞了是嗎？」蓋文轉身拉開步伐。「想待在高速公路上多久，快走了！」

　　「Got it。」康納沒有忽略從蓋文後方望去，些許發紅的耳根子，不禁又露出了一抺微笑。

　　自從那天之後，蓋文對康納的態度稍稍有了些改善。

　　在任務的時間以外，康納開始找蓋文攀談，蓋文也沒拒絕，從一開始單純聽著到後面會回應康納，短短不到一個月的時間，這樣的轉變成為整個9667分隊最茶餘飯後的話題。

　　蓋文望著坐對面的康納，正和漢克交談著露出微笑，一股不悅的情緒冒了上來。康納是在跟那老頭說什麼笑成那樣……

　　就在他還正想著時，康納的眼神飄往了對面的蓋文身上，二人四目相接的時候，康納也朝他笑了一下。

　　蓋文走向康納，掩飾著心底的不自在。「你他媽弄完沒，要走了！」

　　「可是李德警探，今天……」康納原本想說今天沒有出勤的任務，但迅速轉了思緒。「好的，我弄好了。」

　　康納沒有多問，跟上了蓋文的腳步。

　　走了一段距離康納都沒有提問，反而是蓋文先沉不住氣。「你就這樣一直跟都不打算開口嗎？」

　　其實描掃過蓋文的生理狀況，康納已經大概知道是什麼原因了，只不過他並沒有打算先開口。「我認為李德警探想說時候就會說。」

　　「去你的……你的口氣還是一樣冷。」蓋文面對著康納，看著他的臉，覺得自己心跳得快有點不正常。「你讓我覺得我像個白痴一樣自作……」

　　「李德警探你說什麼？」康納巧笑望著把話吞回口中的蓋文。

　　幹，就是這個笑容，他覺得自己都是被這個笑容給騙了！蓋文恨不得自己有辦法往康納臉上打去，把那張笑容給打掉。

　　「嗯？李……」

　　蓋文一把捉住康納的領子，直接用口吞掉康納未落的語音，挑著他價值不斐的仿生舌頭。

　　他早上有舔過什麼東西嗎？舌上傳來的淡淡甜味讓蓋文一瞬間分心地在腦子中想著。

　　沒有驚訝，沒有抵抗，康納甚至微微回應著，蓋文連忙拉開二人的距離，帶點驚愕地看著他。

　　康納的臉微泛著淺紅，帶著絕美笑容的臉看起來更誘人犯罪。「不繼續嗎……？」

　　「你、你說什麼？」蓋文對著這樣的康納反而有點混亂。

　　「你不繼續吻我嗎……蓋文？」康納帶著笑，用著極度嬌魅的口氣說著，手碰上了蓋文的胸口。「我還滿喜歡你的吻……」

　　二人沒有回警局，蓋文甚至不知道自己怎麼回到家的，只知道一進門二人就無法克制地擁吻著，從客廳一路吻到了床上。

　　康納制式的外套被丟在一旁，潔淨的白襯衫已被拉開，躺在床上微微喘息地望著正坐在他雙腿間的人類。

　　「我真他媽瘋了……」

　　蓋文貼上康納的頸吻咬著，仿生人肌膚與真人無異，受到過大的刺激皮膚層微褪了開，雪白的素體竟然一樣是柔軟的。

　　「嗯…啊……」康納的神經被觸動著，系統自動開啟了迎合人類的性愛模式，無論是被觸碰的反射顫抖，還是模擬呼吸速度，以及像極人類的身體潮紅，微微上升的溫度，都無法讓他跟並非人類這件事聯想在一起。

　　蓋文對他的反應有些驚訝，或者說是驚喜，他還真從來沒有想過康納有一天會用著這樣的表情躺他在的床上。

　　康納的手搭在蓋文的腰上抓著，意圖脫去阻隔二人親膚相碰的礙事上衣，蓋文舔舐著康納的乳尖，手則伸入腰間撫摸著，感受著身下的人兒微微抖動。

　　「蓋文……」

　　康納眼神迷離，用著微啞的聲音喚著蓋文，稍嫌冰涼的手在他的背上觸著，蓋文卻有種被火灼過的錯覺。

　　「原來你這麼騷啊？嗯？」蓋文的手疊上康納的股間，跟人類相仿的地方似乎已有些緊繃。

　　「唔啊……那、那也是因為你……」康納把蓋文的上衣扯了掉，環上他的頸子，用著委曲的語氣問著。「你……不喜歡？還是……」

　　「我可沒這麼說。」嘴硬的蓋文沒說明白，就把那張叨絮的嘴給堵了住，邊伸手解開康納腰際的束縛，探進牛仔褲內撫摸著。

　　「唔……」被吻著的康納發不出太多聲音，只能發出一點單音，帶著喘息回吻，感受著下身因模擬性愛傳來的電流刺激，身體因此而顫得更加明顯。

　　蓋文手滑至他的後穴，發現已經有些液體沾染了康納的內著，他帶著些許測試的心情伸了進去，溫潤又柔嫩內壁讓人感覺十分舒服。

　　「咿！」康納感覺到異物侵了進來，全身頓時縮了一下，在性愛模式的刺激下，後穴跟著收緊，實實地包覆著蓋文的手指。

　　蓋文不自覺地舔了舔唇，在擴張著康納的穴口時，腦中已經幻想著插入會有多麼舒服。

　　「啊、啊哈……」康納喘著氣，僅管赤裸的身體泛著粉嫩的紅，想伸手拉掉磨蹭著他大腿的褲子。「把……脫掉……」

　　「你比我還急啊……」蓋文笑著把手指頭抽出，又讓康納發出呻吟。

　　看著蓋文似笑非笑的神情，康納突然覺得有點害羞，主動攀了上去吻住蓋文，邊用腳踢掉他還來不及全脫下的褲子，還不停地在人類的大腿上蹭著。

　　康納直到蓋文有些喘息才放開他，在他耳邊用著甜膩到不行的語氣挑逗著。「蓋文……我想要……」

　　蓋文霎時覺得自己有種被身下這仿生人一路牽著走的感覺。

　　他瞅著康納微瞇著眼卻又帶著期待的表情，粉嫩微張著的唇帶著渴求，忍不住笑著碎罵。「媽的你真的……」

　　蓋文捉住康納的腰，將自己硬挺的肉莖抵在康納溼潤的後穴口，抬起他的腰，一次便全埋了進去。

　　「唔啊、啊──」康納的仿生肉穴被填了滿，性愛模組傳來電流般的刺激讓他無法壓抑地叫出，從眼角泛出了些許的水氣。「好、好棒……」

　　「操……」感受到康納的痙攣，同時緊縮的後穴把蓋文的陰莖包住，還不時地帶點顫動。

　　｢蓋、蓋文……嗯、啊……」康納無法自己地扭著腰，平時一副禁欲嚴肅的樣子早不復見，但卻更添上一股難以言喻的美。

　　「別急，讓我來。」蓋文將康納壓回床上，滿意地看著康納額邊早已閃燦已久的紅色燈號。

　　他微抬起康納的腳，讓自己能更順利地在康納體內抽插，康納配合地弓著腰身，讓蓋文每次的挺入都觸及到自己最敏感的點位，充滿歡愉的淫浪呻吟無法抑止地從康納口中溢出。

　　「啊、啊哈……再、再給我、啊……」

　　康納的浪叫比他聽過的任何一個人都還要更加誘人，蓋文忍不住加快了身下的動作，一邊輕咬著康納胸前的乳首，讓康納想弓起身時，卻又想躲開乳首的刺激，更無法自己地扭動身軀。蓋文托住了他的腰，讓他無處可逃，只能乖乖地受著上下同時傳來的快感。

　　「哈……等等……太、太深……咿！」每次抽插蓋文都將自己更深埋進去，康納感受到蓋文埋到了底，性愛模組的程式跳出了初級的警告，卻也併著大量失控的快感衝進康納的處理中樞，讓他原本溢在眼角的淚奪眶而出。「不行……不、我會、當機……」

　　看著康納一副淚人兒的臉，蓋文難得溫柔地安撫康納。「沒事，別緊張……」他矯了身體的動作，感受到康納原本緊繃的身體稍微放鬆後，才又繼續擺起了腰進出著康納的肉穴。

　　「嗯啊…哈……」

　　康納又回到原本那甜膩的呻吟，伴著淫靡的水聲讓蓋文難以克制地再次加快了速度，他伸手套弄著康納的仿生陰莖，讓康納的身體又忍不住抖動起來。

　　「鳴、我－我要──啊！」

　　可能是累積的快感，康納在蓋文套弄沒幾下後就痙縮地射出了白濁的液體。

　　「你真的有夠騷……但我喜歡。」蓋文在康納耳邊喃著。

　　「啊、啊……哈……」

　　他專心地不斷挺進懷中呻吟已不成語的康納，再一次一次的挺進之間衝上高潮，把濃稠的精液灌入康納的體內，些許脫力地喘著，望向康納晶透的瞳孔。

　　康納對著蓋文微微一笑，撫著他的臉。「喜歡嗎？」

　　「嗯啊，是滿不賴的……」蓋文戲謔地笑起。「不過我還真想把你幹到當機。」

　　康納微變的臉色讓蓋文大笑起來。

　　「開玩笑的。」蓋文吻上康納的耳際。「我想我應該捨不得。」

　　康納泛出開心的微笑，再次貼上自己的雙唇。

 

＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊

 

　　康納把犯人關進拘留室，走回了蓋文的身邊。「下班之後要做什麼呢？」

　　「這麼早就準備討著獎勵？」他伸手揉了康納的頭。「先陪我吃完飯，之後都由著你？」

　　「Got it！」


End file.
